


The Moon and Stars Were Gifts You Gave

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and Stars Were Gifts You Gave

John and Rodney were sharing the same room and the same bed on a mission to M38-359. They'd shared beds before, beds and tents and piles  
of fur and on one memorable occasions all four of them had been offered a hut so small Ronon couldn't lie down without curling up, and hadn't that been fun because who knew that Ronon snored even more than John or that Teyla was one of the most restless sleepers Rodney had ever been in a bed with, which was saying a lot given he'd had this boyfriend who routinely shoved him out of a king-sized bed while asleep, which, now that Rodney thought about it really might have been something other than restless sleeping.

For once, John wasn't snoring and Rodney thought that maybe it was the lack of noise that woke him but whatever it was, he went up on one elbow to look at John and the soft light from the night lantern washed across John's face and sure, Rodney had noticed before that John was good looking--hello, Rodney did have eyes after all--but in the soft light, he looked young and oddly vulnerable and so beautiful that it made Rodney's chest hurt and the last time he'd felt like that was when he was quite small and watching Jeannie sleep and he'd promised that he'd never let anyone hurt her, only look how well that had worked out once she learned to talk and they became experts at hurting each other. So, like he had with Jeannie, he leaned over and kissed John gently and chastely and thought about how it was so unlike him to admit that he'd die before he let anyone hurt John but he really would and wow, he'd wanted John for so long but this was love and love wasn't something Rodney McKay did very well at all because people were complicated and confusing and mostly idiots as well.

And maybe because his thoughts were spinning like hamsters on a wheel--or as near as he could guess; he'd wanted hamsters as a child but Dad'd said no--he let himself linger for more time than he should have and John woke up with the funniest snort and Rodney laughed as he pulled back but it was that nervous almost hysterical laughter of his that he hated and really could the roof just cave in on him now please?

Their second kiss happened when John reached up, curled his hand around the back of Rodney's neck and pulled him back down. "Me too," John murmured before kissing him and there was nothing light or chaste about that kiss or any of the rest of the ones they exchanged that night.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> For [**morebliss**](http://morebliss.livejournal.com/) who asked for John and Rodney's first kiss in the first kiss meme. The title is from "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" by Ewan McColl--thanks [**debra_tabor**](http://debra-tabor.livejournal.com/). The version I know was sung by Roberta Flack, but it looks like everyone in the world has covered it, including Johnny Cash, ironically enough.


End file.
